fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra
|english voice=Krishna Smitha Marissa Lenti (Eps. 204+) |key= |image gallery= yes |counterpart = Eclipse Libra}} Libra (ライブラ Raibura), "The Heavenly Scales" (天秤宮 Tenbinkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 12 Appearance Libra is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. Personality Libra is a very quiet Spirit. She barely talks and always seems calm and serene, however, she quickly obeys Yukino's orders without questioning them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 11-12 However, she seems to enjoy having others kneeling to her and obeying what she says.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 204 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Libra is summoned alongside Pisces and Ophiuchus by her owner Yukino Agria to fight Yukino's battle opponent, Kagura, during the second days final battle of the X791 Grand Magic Games. Yukino asks Libra to increase Kagura's weight, and Libra immediately obeys. Libra is later summoned again, when Yukino gets her keys back, in order to negate the effects of Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, allowing her owner to land a hit on her opponent with the Celestial Spirit Pisces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 5-6 Libra is summoned again by both Lucy and Yukino, along with the other 11 Golden Keys, in order for them to combine their powers and seal the Eclipse Gate. Thus, Libra and the other Spirits fly towards the gate and push it, closing it once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Avatar arc Libra is summoned by Yukino to slim Sting Eucliffe down after he gains a substantial amount of weight in an eating contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter either her target's gravity or her own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 She is also able to change the body figure of anyone she wishes. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Libra cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Equipment Scales: Libra possesses a pair of scales, which aid her in her employment of Gravity Change. Each scale consists of a small golden bowl that is connected to 3 chains, which are also attached to rings that are worn by Libra. Battles & Events *[[Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria|Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria (owner)]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke|Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria (owner) & Loke vs. Uosuke]] *Opening of Eclipse! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit